As a new technology, touch technology acts as one of the media for man-machine interaction to enable a person to input signals to a machine without a mouse and a keyboard and have become the most immediate, convenient and effective input mode by now. There are many types of touch technologies that can be implemented, and the demand of an operator to input signals to a machine can be satisfied by choosing the suitable technology and design, so that the operator can input complex signals only by touching the display device with his/her fingers.
With the rapid development of new technologies, people's demand for touch screens is increasing and their technical requirements for the touch technologies are getting higher and higher. With the trend of being lighter and thinner, a touch display can be manufactured on a layer of glass by an OGS (one glass solution) process, i.e. a conducting film and a sensor are formed directly on a protective glass, which, as one sheet of glass, has a dual role of both protection and touch sensing. With the OGS structure of a touch screen, the cost of one layer of glass and one time of boding are saved, the weight and thickness are reduced, and the light transmittance is improved, making the structure a choice for terminals of premium brands.